I Will
by hpfan-513
Summary: "I will find a cure for you. At that school. I won't come back until I do." "You'll go and you'll do your best because that's who you are. I don't need a cure. I'll get better. I'll even live longer than you." ASP/OC Rated T for mentions of death and I'm paranoid. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**1,073 words and three pages in word, before this author's note. Compared to my other stories, I'm impressed with myself. Ha. I would like for you guys to keep in mind that I'm terrible at writing descriptions (mostly because I don't like reading them) but I am trying to do better. Any criticisms would be great, just no outright flames. This is an Albus/OC story, I just needed to introduce the main character first because it is in Tori's perspective third person. Anyway, I hope you all like it, Review and let me know!**

* * *

Prologue

"Tori," she called to her little sister. "Tori, it's time to wake up."

"No."

Miranda laughed and began to tickle her younger sibling.

"Ow! Stop!" Tori screeched. "My side hurts!"

Miranda stopped immediately. "You okay? You said you were fine, yesterday."

Tori had fallen off the roof the day before after Miranda frightened her, but had seemingly walked away with only a bruise at the time. Tori didn't want Miranda to get into trouble, so she waved off the injury and refused to tell anyone. It was Tori's idea to get on the roof, but if it weren't for her sister's abilities they wouldn't have found a way up there.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Tori lied. "Just a little sore."

Miranda closed the bedroom door and said, "Let me see it."

"Really, I'm fine, Mira," Tori protested, firmly keeping her nightgown down.

"Victoria-Lynn Marie. Don't make me go get mummy. I don't care if I get into trouble," Miranda threatened.

"Fine." Tori slowly lifted her gowns so her ribs could be seen. Her side was a collage of blue and purple.

"Tori! That is NOT fine! That looks awful! I'm telling mum!" Miranda threw open the door and ran down the hall as fast as she could.

"Mira! Wait!" Tori scrambled out of bed as quickly as she could without hurting herself and tried, in vain, to catch up with her sister. Miranda, having longer legs, was already in the kitchen with their mother, explaining what had happened. By the time Tori reached the kitchen, she was in tears and Miranda had already begun her explanation.

"-my fault, but she's really hurt and-"

"No! I'm not hurt, I'm fi-"

"Tori, don't lie, I sa-"

"I said I'm fine! It was MY idea to-"

"Yeah, but if it weren't for-"

"GIRLS!" Their mother yelled. She was a very tolerant woman, what with being a stay at home mother of three. She loved how honest her children were and responsible, but when one of them were to get into trouble, she could never figure out which she was really supposed to punish. "That's enough! Now, tell me what happened, Miranda."

"Yesterday, we were playing outside when I accidentally poofed us onto the roof and I think it scared Tori, so she fell off and-"

"You fell off the roof?" Their mother panicked. "Where does it hurt?" She automatically grabbed Tori's midsection, right in the middle of the bruising.

Tori screeched and her mother immediately let go.

"What's going on in here?" The girls' older brother, Khane, asked stumbling into the room. He had obviously just woken up. He noticed his youngest sister crying and asked, "Why is Tori crying?" Being the oldest, he was the very protective of Mira and Tori. Khane was sixteen and five years older than Mira, who's eleventh birthday was just two days ago, and six years older than Tori, who's tenth birthday was in two months.

"Quiet, Khane," their mother responded. "Tori, can you show me where it hurts? Mira, you keep talking."

Tori refused to lift her gown again, but Mira continued talking. "She said she was okay yesterday, but this morning when I woke her up, it was all bruised and it looked really bad. She told me not to tell so I don't get into trouble, but she's hurt and-" Mira broke off, crying too much to continue talking. She walked straight to her older brother who responded by wrapping his arms around her.

"Tori, you need to show me your ribs, sweetie," her mum said, kindly.

"Mum, I'm fine, really. Please don't be mad at Mira, it's not her fault! It's my f-"

"I'm not mad. I'm worried. About you. Now, please show me where you're hurt."

Tori grudgingly pulled up her nightgown, past her princess underwear to show the immense bruising circling her ribs.

"I need to get you to the hospital," the mother whispered. "Khane, call your father, tell him I'm taking Tori to the hospital. Mira, find your sister's shoes, please." She carefully picked up her youngest, being sure not to hurt her as much as possible, as her two oldest did as she asked. "Can you breathe okay?" She asked Tori as she sat her on the kitchen table.

The girl just nodded.

"Here's her shoes," Mira said, panting. "Can't I go too?"

"No, you need to stay here with your brother," She said as she slipped Tori's shoes on.

"Are you mad at me?" Mira whispered. She turned to face her other daughter.

"We'll talk when I get back, but no. I'm not mad." She touched the girl's face softly and said, "I'll be back soon."

"Mum!" Khane hollered from the hall where the phone was kept. "Dad said he'd meet you at the hospital!"

"Thank you, Khane!" She grabbed her keys and purse off the counter where she usually placed them when she returned from the store or running an errand. She picked Tori up again and rushed to the door that connected the kitchen to the garage. "I'll be home soon, please behave and be careful!" She pointed that last sentence toward her oldest daughter.

***2 HOURS LATER - AT THE HOSPITAL***

The doctor had called them back and had taken some x-rays. They were sitting on a bed in a small room full of medical equipment. There was one bed, one door, and one window, which led to the hallway.

A knock was at the window and Tori's mother rushed to open the door for her husband.

"Is she alright?" he asked his wife. "I got caught up in traffic. Are you okay, baby?" he asked his daughter. The girl nodded as her father carefully wrapped his arms around her.

"They just ran some x-rays, the doctor should be back any moment now with the results." Tori's parents shared a look. In the sixteen years that they have been parents, not once had they needed to make a trip to the emergency room. Their good luck was bound to change, but they had hoped it wouldn't be until much later.

They two more hours until the doctor finally came back in.

"I'm sorry it took so long, but we wanted to be sure of the diagnosis before telling you," the doctor said. "This is a rare case, but we believe your daughter has Osteosarcoma. Now usuall-"

"Wait," Tori's mother interrupted. "I'm sorry, but what is that?"

"Bone Cancer."


	2. That Night

O.o I feel like such a bad person for all the false hope I gave you guys... But, it is finally here and it is midnight where I am... Totally worth it. I made it a goal to post this chapter before I go to sleep... So, sorry about any mistakes and I hope you guys like it.. Oh, one last thing, if anyone is willing to beta this, I would really appreciate it! Kthnxbai!

REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

Chapter 1

(Six years later)

Tori was sitting at the main library desk, going over the library's records and putting them into the computer that was donated last week. The town had tried to close the library down last year because they couldn't find anyone who wanted to volunteer there. When Tori heard of this, she volunteered herself and her best friend, Keera. Since then, more and more people were donating old books, paintings, and even computers for the two friends to update the town library. At sixteen, the girls had fully restored the library and were working on replenishing the rather small book supply in just the year they were working there. Keera and Tori had met in chemotherapy when they were both eleven; Tori had osteosarcoma, a type of bone cancer, and Keera had leukemia, a type of blood cancer. At the moment, Keera was putting returned books back on the shelves where they belonged. She paused when she got to an old book full of fairytales.

"I want a 'Once Upon a Time' story," she said to Tori.

"That's nice," Tori waved off dismissively.

"Tori!" Tori's attention was snapped back to her best friend.

"Yeah?"

Keera laughed and said again, "I said, I want a 'Once Upon a Time' story."

Tori stared at her raven haired best friend and tried to figure out what was wrong with her. She already knew, Keera was a bit strange, but so was Tori and so their friendship was perfect. Keera had long black hair that had finally grown back since she last had a chemo treatment, and dark blue eyes that held nothing but truth in them. Keera was the dreamer of the two.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked apprehensively.

"A 'Once Upon a Time' story. You know, 'Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away…' Like Cinderella, or Snow White, or-"

"Okay, I get it!" Tori laughed. "What brought this on?"

"This book." Keera got down from the small step stool she used to help put the books away and walked over to the front desk to give Tori the book.

Tori looked at the book. It had a picture of an evil witch on the cover. _Why do they always make the people with magic powers bad? _She asked herself. Tori's sister, Mira, was a witch and a very nice person. Mira went to a school for magic, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Tori and Mira were very similar in looks, size and hair being the only major differences. Mira was taller, but not by much, and she had dark brown hair to go with her stormy grey eyes that she shared with Tori. Tori had a reddish-auburn hair color when it wasn't shaved off from chemo. At the moment, Tori's hair was about shoulder length, having grown out a little since her last treatment five months ago. Mira had received her letter from Hogwarts while Tori was at the hospital the day she was diagnosed. When Tori and her parents returned home, a man seemingly appeared out of nowhere, introducing himself as Professor Neville Longbottom.

**_Flashback**_

_He was invited in by Tori's mum, who was just ready for her awful day to end. As he described how Miranda was a part of this entirely different world, the sisters became more and more excited; that is, until he mentioned that Mira would have to go to a school really far away. Their mum burst into tears because she thought she was losing both of her daughters in one day, while her husband asked if they could think about it._

_As Professor Longbottom walked out the door, he turned back and said, "Take a day or two to process it, but without training, bad things could happen." He then took a second to tell them that, when they're ready, to just send him a letter with his owl (the one that had delivered the letter) and he'll come back to help sort things out._

_After he left, Tori went to lay down in her bed. She was thinking about everything that had happened that day. She thought about how Mira would be leaving her when she needed Mira the most, but how she couldn't stop it. Mira had to go to this school. It's where she belonged. Tori was certain she could get better. One day, she might even get to visit Mira's world. Maybe._

_Mira walked in and sat on the edge of Tori's bed. "I can't go," She had said._

"_Why not?" Tori asked accusingly._

"_Mum and dad just explained everything to us. You're sick. I can't leave you." Mira looked down at the quilt covering Tori and started picking at it._

"_You have to go!" Tori protested. "You heard him, bad things could happen if you don't!"_

"_Bad things are happening now," Mira replied. _

"_Don't worry about me, I'll get better! You have to go learn magic! You just have to!" Tori insisted._

"_But, what if you don't get better?" Mira was near tears. "What if I can't get back in time to say goodbye?" The tears broke free._

"_You act as if I'm going to die," Tori laughed, wincing at the pain in her ribs._

_The door opened and their older brother, Khane walked in. "That's the spirit, Tori."_

_Mira turned to her brother, both the girls looked up to Khane because he was always there for them. "What do you think I should do?" She asked him._

"_I think for once, you need to think about yourself. Be selfish for once in your life," Khane smirked. "Going to this school is what's best for you, and I think you need to go."_

"_What about mum and dad?"_

"_They've had a pretty rough day, but I'm sure that in a few days, they'll, you know, come around." Khane spoke the last part quietly._

"_Come around?" Tori asked. "They don't want her to go?" She was starting to get angry at her parents. Couldn't they see that Mira needed to go?!_

"_It's not that they don't want you to go, it's just, money is a little tight right now and Tori's treatments are going to cost a lot." Khane explained._

_Tori and Mira shared a look that only they understood and Tori said, "We can help."_

"_What do you mean?" Khane asked._

_Mira got up from the bed and walked over to Tori's dresser. She opened the top drawer and moved a couple of shirts out of the way to uncover an old shoe box. She pulled it out and walked back to the bed. _

"_We were saving it for University. We didn't know if we could get scholarships and grants like you." Mira explained as she pulled the lid off the box to reveal a lot of five dollar bills. __**(A/N: I'm American and don't understand the currency in England. Sorry, and if someone wants to help me, I'd be happy to change it!)**_

"_Where did you get all of this?" Khane asked in awe._

"_Dad's been giving us five dollars a day, each for the past six years," Tori explained._

"_How much is this?"_

"_Almost $22,000," Mira said._

_Khane took in a deep breath and looked up at his little sisters. _

"_And Professor Longbottom mentioned something about helping families like ours financially," Tori said, remembering earlier that day. _

"_That's right!" Khane said, snapping out of his astonishment._

"_Wait, I thought we were talking about using this for Tori's treatments," Mira said. _

"_The doctor said there was a free hospital in America that will pay for the travel and a place to stay for me and my family. If we go there, then we can use this money to pay for your school!" Tori said, getting more and more excited by the minute._

"_I dunno," Mira hesitated. "It seems like a lot of trouble."_

"_Necessary trouble," Khane said. "You need to go to this school. I can stay here and get a summer job to help pay for any extra expenses and I can redirect mail to between you and Tori and the parents."_

"_Kids!" Their mother called. "Let Tori sleep!"_

"_Alright, mum!" Khane and Mira called back._

"_Sleep on it," Khane told Mira. "We'll send the owl in the morning with your decision." _

"_Okay," Mira agreed. "What about the parents?"_

"_We'll tell them our plans after we get a response from your professor, that is, if you say yes." Tori smiled._

"_Mira! Khane! Let your sister sleep! She's had a long day!" Their father called to them._

"_Okay!" Khane hollered back. "Night, Tori. We'll talk bright and early in the morning."_

"_Night."_

_Later on, when everyone else had settled in for the night, Tori lay wide awake, thinking about the decision Mira had to make. Eventually, she came to terms with the fact that Mira probably won't agree to go and got up to walk over to her desk. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note to Professor Longbottom._

_ 'We'd like to send Miranda to Hogwarts. Is there any way to help with the cost? Where can we buy her school supplies? Where is platform 9 and ¾? Do we have to buy her an owl, or does the school have one she can use to send letters? Or is there a muggle post system we can use to the school? Thank you for helping Miranda.'_

_She read over it three times before deciding that that is the best it was going to get. She tip-toed into the kitchen to where the owl was sleeping for the night, trying not to wake anyone up. She attached the letter to the owl's leg and whispered, "Take this to Professor Longbottom, please." The owl hooted softly and flew out the open window above the kitchen sink. Tori turned around to return to bed, when she noticed both her siblings were sitting at the kitchen table, staring at her._

_Mira was crying, Khane was smiling proudly, while Tori just stood there confused._

"_I was just about to send this letter, when Mira walked in and wanted to talk," Khane explained, gesturing to the letter in front of him. _

_Mira got up and walked over to her sister to give her a hug. After a minute or two, Mira's crying was reduced to sniffling. Mira knew what her sister had done. Tori had the courage to do something that Mira knew she herself wouldn't be able to do._

"_I'll miss you," Tori whispered._

"_Me too," Mira whispered back. "I'll find a cure. At that school. I won't come back until I do." _

_Tori smiled and pulled back from her sister's embrace, the back of her mind registering that Khane was no longer in the kitchen. She put her hands on Mira's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "You'll go and you'll do your best because that's who you are. I don't need a cure. I'll get better. I'll even live longer than you," Tori joked._

_**End Flashback**_

Mira went to Hogwarts and made friends with a girl named Rose Weasley who came over for a couple of days every summer before Mira went to stay the rest of the summer with Rose and her family.

"Did you hear me?" Keera asked, snapping her fingers in front of Tori's face to get her attention.

"Huh?" Tori asked, shaking her head lightly to get rid of her daze.

"I said, you're going to be late. Don't you have to go pick up your sister?" Keera said patiently. She was used to her best friend zoning out on her.

Tori snapped her head to the clock hanging on the wall. 5:37. She was supposed to leave at 5:30. She quickly began to gather her things while talking to Keera at a very fast pace. "Bloody hell, I have to go. You'll be alright for two weeks? You'll get that month off as soon as I get back, I promise! Crap, I'm late!"

"Tori! I'll be fine, your keys are right here, now, go!" Keera laughed, shoving her friend toward the door.

"Thanks, Kee! I owe you one!" Tori rushed out the door toward her car. She was supposed to pick up her sister and Rose from King's Cross Station which is two hours from the little town they lived in. The plan was to pick them up, then drive all the way back home so they could use the floo network to go to Rose's grandparents' house to spend two weeks of the summer there. It was Tori's first time going with Mira and Rose and the only reason she was going was because Rose's aunt, Ginny, had promised Tori's parents that she would look after Tori while they took a year long cruise around the world. Usually it would be Khane to look after his youngest sister, but their parents didn't want to bother him too much as he was just settling down after his honeymoon to start a family with his new wife, Morgan.

Mira just turned seventeen and could legally apparate now, but she didn't like the sensation so she had asked Tori to come pick her and Rose up. She also wanted to spend more time with Tori since she would be staying at Rose's while Tori stayed at Ginny's house.

Two hours later, Tori was throwing the car in park and ran into the station, looking for her sister who was standing beside Rose. Rose had light brown hair with obvious orange highlights that curled slightly and ended just below her elbows. She brown eyes and was brutally honest, but a really good friend and Tori could see why Mira was such good friends with her. The only people Tori has met from Rose's family were Rose, Ginny, and Ginny's daughter, Lily.

"Tori!" Mira yelled when she noticed her little sister. They both grinned and shared a look that only they understood before they started running towards the other like some big reunion in a cheesy film. When they reached each other, Mira picked Tori up and swung her around in a circle. They both laughed as Mira set Tori down and they began their usually sister chatter like they always do when Mira gets home from school.

"I m-"

"Me to-"

"You're-"

"Yep, just last w-"

"I'm so-"

"Thanks, and yo-"

"Per-"

"As always!"

A newcomer had come up beside Rose to watch the two girls. He had jet black, unruly hair and bright green eyes. "Rose, do you understand them?" The boy, Albus, had asked his cousin.

"Yep."

"Mind translating?" Rose smirked.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"It's private. None of your business. If they wanted everyone to know, they'd speak in full sentences." Rose smiled at her confused cousin.

"Well, who's that other girl?"

"Tori."

"That's Tori?" Albus asked, incredulous. "The way Mira talked about her, you'd think she'd be a superhero or something. Not so, er, petite."

Rose laughed. "Petite?"

"Well, yeah." Albus scrutinized the girl a moment longer. "She's definitely pretty."

Rose tensed and turned to her cousin. "Don't you think about it, Albus Severus. She is a nice girl; you better stay away from her," Rose threatened.

Albus had a bad habit of making girls 'fall for him' without even meaning to. He's never even had a girlfriend before, but has broken more hearts than he can count.

"I wasn't going to try anything," Albus grumbled. "Mira's one of my best friends. I can't do that to her little sister." Albus sighed, knowing that he would have a hard time trying to friends with Tori.

"Yeah, well, it better stay that way." Rose sent one last glare at Albus then put a smile on her face to go join the happy sisters.


	3. author's note

Hey, guys. This is an Author's Note to explain what is going on. I wrote ahead for this story about five chapters and I went back and read it and I hated it. I'm going to start back over, using what I've posted already. It might be a while because I can't seem to focus on this what with all of the oneshots that keep popping into my head and the book my brother and I are writing. I'm terribly sorry and I'll update as soon as is possible. You can always check out my other stories because I just can't stop writing oneshots. Thanks for reading and I'm terribly sorry about the long wait.


End file.
